girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucas and Maya/@comment-6793647-20150731202412/@comment-26579690-20150731213905
Alright, I think I need to write something about this, or I might explote. Now please as a Rucas shipper, I totally respect Lucaya, and I would be totally ok if it actually happens, because I think they are cute too. But I am all for TeamRiley (it's that even a thing? lol), and I just get upset when people start to suddenly critize evrything that she does, and saying what she is going to do or think. Firstly, none of us know what would happen between all of them, for all we know there might not be any couple at the end, so you can't just go around saying, and I quote, "She'll realize it sooner or later", or "Riley needs to come to terms...", or When Riley herself begins to realize...", and "Riley has to go through", like all of that is GOING to actually HAPPEN. It could, but as I wrote, we don't know. But to me is not right to go around making assumptions of how a CHARACTER would act when it grows up. Sure, sometimes you don't end up with your first love, or "middle school crush", but love and life are things so unpredictable that you could actually end up dating them ( and I know that for experience, I dated my first love and ELEMENTARY school crush while in middle school and all high school). And I'm sorry, but this is freaking Disney. I mean, if this show was in ABC I would totally agree with you, heck I probably would have shipped Lucaya from the beginning too, but Disney is well known for making dreams come true, happily ever after, and ending up with your First Crush no matter what happens in the long game, or at least with the boy of your dreams. It's just how it is. Also you mentioned that Riley originally "fell" for him because of his looks, and how that is unhealthy, but let me tell you something, that I know many won't feel good about it even me, the first step to liking someone ARE their "looks". I know many people say that what is beautiful is in the inside and all of that, and it shouldn't matter how a people look, and it doesn't, but saddly is just how humans work. I won't go all scientific here, but the hormones and all of that stuff in our heads, critize what is outside first, it's even a matter of human evolution. THEN, when you get to know the person, you may or may not really like them, it's just a matter of luck. And I think that Lucas also saw something in Riley realted to her "looks". All men to that first, and I know that because I have been studying with a bunch of guys the last years and all of them had told me that a women "looks" are the first thing they notice. I do too with men. Pfff, alright I think I let myself out here with all of this, and I feel pretty great about it. So long story short, neither of us know what would happen in the future so it's not correct to make assumptions of how a character would act. Also I strongly believe that even if in Season 4, for example, Riley stopped having feelings for Lucas, and VICEVERSA, and she KNOWS that Maya might HAVE something for him, and him for her too, she would gladly step back and tell them to be together, and even support them. Because she would want her best friend to be happy, just as she does right now. And that's for all the people out here saying that Riley "has so much" and that she "should let Maya be happy too", which is kinda dumb, because to the date Maya hadn't shown any CLEAR signs that she might be into Lucas and viceversa. OK, I think I finished with my rant. Please don't hate me, and don't start a war, I was just around here and I just got overprotective with my ship, as I know many of you would too. And I repeat, I respect Lucaya and I even do like it too. Love and hugs to everyone here.